


Shingeki no Iris Zero.

by W84U



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, アイリスzero | Iris Zero
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe- Iris Zero, Annie is Harumi Tokita, Armin is Hijiri Shinozuka, Armin is an angel, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Based of the Iris Zero storyline, Boys Love - Freeform, Bullying, Eren is Toru Mizushima, Eren is socially withdrawn, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, Extreme bullying, Falling In Love, Hanji is as crazy as ever, I couldn't help but write this, I dont know if I will add that, Levi is Koyuki Sasamori, Love, Multi, Obsession gone full circle, Phyical and emotional cruelty, Romance, Slightly insane, Strange mixures of characters and plot, Yaoi, please comment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W84U/pseuds/W84U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi, like most of the population was born with a special power called 'Iris'. When Levi is tasked with finding his schools new council president he runs into trouble in the form of Eren. This unique boy has the unfortunate title of being an Iris Zero (a person with no special powers). Levi is instantly intrigued by the boy however Eren only wants to be left alone, he no longer trusts the world that for so long has been hell bent on destroying him.</p>
<p>Will Levi be able to ruin Eren's heart-breaking façade and stop the cruelty?</p>
<p>And will Eren fall in love with a certain troublesome raven who's popularity seems to only cause the horrific bullying to get significantly worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Iris Zero.

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a while since I posted...  
> SORRY! I HAVE BEEN IN SCHOOL!  
> Since I am on half term break I thought I would give you guys something new so yeah. Here.  
> Anyway this is basically a giant bundle of ASDFGHJKL;'# because this is two of my obsessions placed into one fiction so yeah enjoy.

"Why are there so many people following me today Hanji?" Levi grimaced as he looked at the crazy freak.

She hummed happily at his attitude before bounding up and down with the knowledge that it annoyed the raven.

"Well, everyone knows that your going to use your powers to find the new council president" she muttered quickly while grinning as if what she had said was something that Levi would actually like. He glared at the girl before glancing around at everyone once more.

"Why do you have to open your mouth every time I tell you something, you stupid shitty glasses" Levi complained. He had been searching for the one who was suitable for the job but so far he had found no one who could actually do the job with a guarantee of success.

He continued to look around though with the knowledge that one day someone just might show up. He and Hanji had been friends a surprisingly long time considering every other word that came out of her mouth irritated him to no actual avail.

For some reason though she could never leave the grumpy raven alone and although he would never admit it aloud he had become quite fond of her and her crazy antics. "So how long do you think it will take to find someone then?" She inquired curiously, Hanji always wanted to know the answer for things and therefore was always asking questions.

Levi just shrugged in reply honestly he didn't know who was suitable for the job but he hoped to god that someone would actually appear, he didn't want people to believe that he was an iris zero. 

Those poor fuckers were the but of every joke and some lived though horrific amounts of bullying just because they didn't have any powers. Kids nowadays are born with a power named 'Iris', these powers can vary from seeing the future or even just seeing what someone had for breakfast over 99% of the population are born with this power but some just aren't.

These people are Iris Zero's, they were given this horrible nickname to basically fucking label them as social outcasts and I myself have never actually met one. Since these people are so bloody rare to come across I have never met one and hopefully I never will, though I have nothing against them they just are not accepted.

Its a shame really they didn't ask to be born without powers. His name is Levi Ackerman and so far he has lived an awfully good life but he is soon going to meet someone who will change his life forever and teach him how the world really works.

"So where is eyebrows today? Is he still hooked on that mushroom haired guy?" Levi asked with irritation laced into his voice which Hanji decided to ignore for her own sanity. She looked around at everyone searching for the tall blonde but couldn't seem to pinpoint his current location.

"Tsk, honestly just use your iris you shitty glasses!" Levi said in monotone before walking away from her. She quickly followed after with a pout etched onto her face. 

"Its not that easy Levi, I already explained this remember" Hanji started but something had already caught his eye.

A boy.

He was all alone in the classroom but on his back Levi could see a large white wing which indicated that he was the one Levi was looking for, the one who would find the council president. Somehow joy filled Levi because the search was over.

The raven walked into the classroom without a second thought and marched strait up to the seemingly lonesome boy. He looked completely taken aback by Levi's sudden appearance and was cowering in his seat.

"Brat, I need to talk to you, have lunch with me?" He asked emotionlessly watching the boy whip his head round in both directions to check who was watching the encounter. The boy quickly got up and shot out of the room without waiting for Levi to follow him.

When Hanji and Levi left the room they saw that he was waiting in a corner, to be honest if they wasn't looking for him then they never would have noticed his presence in the corner, he was almost invisible.

Levi was still unsure on how this brat could help find the person to run the school, he seemed like a brat who was terrified of his own shadow, hell even Hanji was confused whether his iris had seen things correctly and that worried Levi to no avail.

Eren had sat down on a bench, his hands were fidgeting like he was scared of what they were about to say to him, somehow Levi hated the frightened look on the young mans face.

"Do you know who I am?" Levi deadpanned wondering about the boys answer but no enough to show it in his voice.

"Levi Ackerman, brother to Mikasa Ackerman, the most popular boy at Trost high and publicity goldmine" the boy replied with irritation in his tone. Levi was almost impressed by the ignorant tone that he had in his voice while practically knowing his life story.

"Correct, do you know why your here?" Levi asked being suspicious if it was the boys iris that allowed him to know all that or whether it was just common knowledge. "Im not a mind reader if that's what your asking" the brunet boy replied.

Come to think of it Levi didn't really know who this person was nor had be truly looked at him. He internally smacked himself for not looking closer at the person in front of him. This person was beautiful.

His skin was almost glowing, he had a soft golden tan but he didn't look like he had been on a tropical holiday somehow. The boy had soft looking pink lips and a small nose but that really wasn't what struck Levi, it was his eyes.

They were a perfect cyan colour with flecks of azure and gold. Honestly how hadn't Levi noticed this person before he was breathtaking and his hair looked soft enough to stroke.

"What's your name brat?" Levi questioned making Hanji stare at him. Honestly he never showed an interest in anything or anyone.

"Eren" the boy simply stated in reply not really caring that Levi was still watching his every movement. 

"Okay, Eren well my iris has told me that you are suitable to find the new council president and so I need you to take over that duty" Levi added without watching Eren's reaction. He was startled by someone moving on the other side of the bench, as quick as lightning Eren had floored Levi, he was currently straddling the raven glaring at the sky.

It only took Levi a second to process what has actually happened, Eren had saved him from a falling vase which obviously wasn't accidently thrown out of the window. The beautiful brunet climbed off Levi much to the anger of Levi who was quite pleased with the position they had been in.

"Look im sorry about this. Im sorry but I can't find your new council president I can assure you of that" Eren mumbled before walking away. Hanji looked utterly confused and so did Levi who couldn't believe the guts that this kid had.

"How can you be so sure?" she shouted to the young man who was making a hasty escape.

"Because I don't have an iris. I am nothing but a dumb Iris Zero. Sorry." The boy shouted as he continued to walk away. Levi was gob smacked, he was an iris zero. Suddenly everything clicked into place, why the boy was sat alone, why he has so nervous about them, why he knew who they were and why the vase fell on them.

Levi couldn't believe that such a wonderful person had to bare such a burden and for the first time in his life he felt butterflies go completely insane inside his stomach.

Levi didn't know the first thing about the life of an iris zero apart from what Hanji had told him and for what e himself had seen on that day. It was so incredibly rare to come across one that they were almost like an enigma, a scapegoat for those with useless iris', those who wanted to bully someone else for being different.

Even then Eren didn't seem like the type of person everyone could hate. The boy was honest and sweet and not for even one second did he seem like he was comfortable with being who he was. Levi felt saddened by the current events. How could anyone treat someone so breathtaking, so cruelly?

Eren's heart was in the right place when he turned Levi down about helping but Levi was confused on what to do now. He didn't have any other leads and nobody he had seen so far was qualified to be the student council president, and Levi had seen everyone in the school by now.

Never had he felt like his iris was useless until now, the only person who could help him couldn't even help himself.

Levi didn't realise that Hanji up till now had been completely silent and was entirely curious to hear her thoughts on the matter though he was sure that they would creep him out to some extent. 

Eren knew that once he told Levi, he would give up his ridiculous assumption that he could help him find the correct person for the job. To be honest Eren had only been told good things about the Levi Ackerman, he was practically famous in their school and Eren was almost sure that nobody would like him associating with the guy.

Eren felt a pang of regret as he walked away from the man, maybe he could have helped but if they kept in contact then Levi would have some trouble coming him way and there was no way that Eren could let that happen to him.

His life was ruled by one rule and that would be minimal exposure, Levi was the embodiment of popularity and he had just strutted straight up to him and asked him out in front of everyone in the whole class. Eren didn't blame Levi for doing his job but now he had another enemy to deal with. Levi would hate him just like everyone else and school would become an even bigger nightmare then it was before.

He was practically out of sight when he stopped walking and took a deep breath, it had been a hell of a day. He knew that Armin would kill him for not going finding him after that display in front of the school but then again Eren needed to escape for the day. In that moment Eren swore not to let Isabel know about his day or god help everyone. 

"Hanji, you didn't know that Eren was an iris zero?" Levi inquired to the overly excitable freak.

In an instant her pupils began twice the size then they should have been and Levi took that as a simple 'no'. He wondered if the boy had any other friends who would be willing to get Eren to help find the new student council president.

There was no way that his own iris was wrong and therefore even though he was an iris zero he was meant to help find the suitable person for the job. Levi sat in the canteen and was joined by his typical crew allowing everyone else to gawk at them, it seemed like the fact that he had spoken to the boy had spread at an incredible rate.

"Why Eren?" Petra asked unhappily. Petra didn't seem too fond of the boy however he didn't want to ask her why because it wasn't really his business although he was incredibly curious.

"He is qualified to help me find the new council president that's all, why is everyone freaking out over something so pathetic" Levi asked scornfully, he had enough attention as it already was he really didn't want or need any more.

"Because he is a loser and scum" a random student shouted obviously listening into their conversation. Levi felt the need to smash the mans head into the table but held himself back for reasons he couldn't understand.

The rest of lunch was spent ignoring Hanji's rant about wanting to use Eren as a test subject and letting his thoughts wonder to a certain cyan eyed brat.


	2. Waiting at the gate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren saves Levi from a life of ridicule.  
> WARNING- VIOLENCE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day are you lucky or what?  
> WELL HERE YOU GO. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FEEDBACK!!!

It had officially been a week since Eren and Levi's first encounter.

The days rolled by amazingly quickly, and unfortunately for Eren his predictions fell through. Every single morning on his way into school he received a casual greeting from a certain raven haired young man.

On the first day after a long and painful telling off from Isabel about talking to strangers he noticed that Levi was standing at the gate watching people as they walked through the gates of the school. His eyes quickly found Eren as he stood closely next to his mushroom haired bestfriend.

"Good morning Eren, are you alright today?" he greeted the astounded looking brunet. Out of everything that could of happened Eren never expected such a kind and welcoming response after everything that he told him.

Unfortunately for Eren the fuzzy feeling of being accepted was soon replaced with panic as he realised that a large crowd of overly aware onlookers watched them with an eager look in their eyes.

Eren walked away silently wanted to escape the torture that would obviously await him if he actually stayed in the place that he was in. Armin followed swiftly after him with a grim look etched onto his small adorable looking face.

"Eren, what the hell? I thought you told him that you were an iris zero" Armin questioned with a confused look on his face. Eren was at a loss of what to tell him.

"I did" Eren muttered watching Armin's reaction clearly alter at the information.

The blonde broke out in a wide grin.

"So that means that he accepts you, that's amazing Eren. I mean the last person who still spoke to you after they knew was well, me!" Armin cried happily. He was truly happy for the brunet but still knew that Eren would not be so joyful about Levi.

"I have to stay away from him Armin, if I don't then I get more exposure and that is not something that I am okay with" Eren explained to the now forlorn looking mushroom haired young man. Eren nudged his shoulder in a friendly way hoping that he could get the boy to look happy.

"I bet that your sister would want you to try and make Levi your friend I mean she always tells you that you need to bring some more people round to the house, you should risk it Eren. I mean it." Armin announced looking pleased at the loophole that he had created in order to get Eren to open up to the raven haired young man.

Eren glared at Armin before wondering off to his first lesson. 

Since then he had greeted Eren in the same way, not getting upset about his lack of response at all. Today was Eren's only free period and he decided to spend it in the library reading however of course his plans lead him into a strange predicament.

He had spent maybe thirty five minuets silently reading a chemistry book before a familiar looking man walked into the room and sat on the opposite table.

"Oh, hello there Eren" said a startled looking Levi who was staring at him from across the room. Eren sighed and looked up at the raven haired boy before peering round to see if anyone else was in the room.

"Why do you keep talking to me?" Eren asked curiously, he really was confused to why the man was even bothering with an iris zero such as himself. Levi smiled at his reaction, before grinning at him.

"Well I maybe want to be friends with you, ever think that Eren?" Levi inquired with a smug look on his face. Eren blushed slightly at Levi's reaction before looking at the door.

"I don't want to be friends so you can stop and also your causing tons of trouble to me! You know what happens to Iris zero's who stand out, they get beaten up! My motto is minimal exposure, it assures me that I don't become bait for bullying but you keep messing it up" Eren snapped at Levi who's smile quickly turned into a frown.

Eren instantly regretted his decision to be rude towards Levi but still he had to persevere.

"It's alright Eren, I understand. I didn't know that you being around me was causing you any trouble. You don't have to be worried anymore because the council meeting is today anyway" Levi muttered before getting up and walking away. At the same time as a crest fallen Levi left the room, a worried looking Armin entered it.

"Could you have helped Levi find the thing that he was looking for?" Armin questioned, he knew that Eren was a genius when it came to helping others with feeling related problems. "I don't really know. Armin do you know what Levi's iris shows?" Eren answered.

Armin looked startled by the sudden question but knew that if Eren was asking then he was going to help Levi in some way or another. "I heard that he see's if someone is suitable for a job by seeing wings on their backs, if it is a yes then they have one white wing and if its a no then they have a black wing" Armin answered honestly.

Eren sat back in his seat silently before giving Armin a knowing smile. The blonde, mushroom haired boy stared at his friend. Whatever he had up his sleeve was going to help Levi and Armin was grateful to the world that he had such a wonderful and kind hearted friend by his side. 

"Levi, would you please announce the name of the new council president for us?" Annie asked wanting to get the meeting over with. Levi looked around at everyone, they all looked so annoyingly excited and now he had to put them all down because of his failure.

"I am very sorry but I didn't actually find anyone" Levi announced before looking around at all of the shocked and angry faces of the other students.

"How is that possible Mr Ackerman? You looked around all week correct?" Annie asked in an annoyed voice. Levi nodded before watching Annie look towards the other members of the council with a now amused smirk on her face.

"You know we all saw you with that pathetic Iris zero, maybe you are one too. I mean a one winged angel iris sounds very fake" Annie implied with a mocking tone in her voice. Levi glared at her before looking towards the floor. She was right, he had failed at finding the person who would be the council president even though he had looked.

"He would never lie about having an iris, don't you dare call him a liar" Petra shouted across the room, she looked pissed about the accusations against her best friend. The room erupted in shouting from everyone leaving a confused looking Levi stood at the front of the room watching the chaos ensue in front of him. Hanji, Erwin and Petra looked like they were going to pull somebody's arms and legs off while everyone else just continued shouting about Levi being a fake or an iris zero.

He didn't know how to respond to the insanity so Levi just stood silently in the same position as he was in during the announcement.

"The Iris zero!" Somebody shouted in the chaos making everyone turn to the door to see a baffled looking Eren with a bunch of flowers pinning up his hair and falling down his back like a vale.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Annie growled with disgust laced into the tone of her voice. Eren looked around innocently. "Sorry wrong room" he announced before blushing and rubbing his hand through his chestnut locks sheepishly. In all honestly Levi thought that it was the cutest thing that he ha ever actually experienced in his whole life and wanted to see Eren do it again.

"Umm, Eren what have you got in your hair?" Levi asked slowly wondering if Eren even knew it was there.

Eren reached up shyly and ran his hand down the flower chain that fell on his back.

"Oh, I never even noticed it. Haha. I mean I can't see what's on my own back after all" he decreed.

Whispers erupted around the room about what Eren had just said, his own back ay.

"Maybe Levi is the one who must be council president because he cant see the wing on his back" someone shouted watching Levi's eyes widen. Everyone ran forward and crowded round the bewildered raven pushing him down.

"Please do it Levi!" Everyone started to cry around the room. Levi smiled at the change in behavior, really humans were such strange creatures.

"I will do it" Levi said loudly so everyone could hear.

With that Eren gave a soft smile before departing from the noisy classroom.

"Eren" Petra said quietly so barely anyone could hear her. Levi knew that something had happened between the two of them that had forced them to fall out but according to Hanji the two were childhood friends that split up over something.

As Levi looked at Petra's stunned face he realised that she just forgave him for whatever had happened. He turned to see Eren's reaction but when he did Eren wasn't there. "Eren" Levi said before running past everyone into the corridor. On the bench in the corner lay a long line of flowers shaped into the letter L.

He knew that Eren had left the flowers there just for him and held them close to his heart. Hanji walked next to Levi looking at the young man with a pleased expression.

"Seriously, he showed off way to much" Levi whispered before remembering Eren's policy. He had risked all that exposure for him and then just left like it didn't even matter that he had saved Levi from a life of cruelty and ridicule.

From Eren's own fate.

Levi frowned at Hanji as he wondered where the beautiful brunet had wondered off too without saying anything. "Armin what are you doing here?" A loud, deep voice asked behind him. When Levi turned he saw Eren's friend looking at them with a whole hearted smile.

"So he did come and help you after all" Armin asked Levi. The raven stared at the little blonde haired mushroom that Erwin had a crush on before nodding slowly. The boy laughed slightly before turning around to walk away.

"He really does care about others doesn't he?" Levi asked as Armin took a step forward.

The blonde chuckled "of course" he said before walking off.

The next day Eren arrived at school much to his own annoyance since he wasn't planning on going in on that day. Isabel, his older sister had forced him too because his attendance already sucked. As he approached the gates the same sense of dread that he felt everyday washed over him.

He walked towards the entrance before being stopped by a figure in front of him.

"I was waiting for you" a voice said making Eren cringe. Before he knew it he was being pulled away from the gates and into an abandoned alleyway. The person who's face he was yet to see pushed him to the ground and slammed his head into the gravel beneath them chuckling as blood poured out from his new face wound.

Eren's whole body felt numb as the room stared to spin.

"Get up you bastard" the person yelled before kicking Eren in the stomach.

"Maybe I should just kill you and make sure that nobody else see's that ugly face of yours you coward" Eren felt a hand snake around his throat before he was yanked off his feet and forced against a wall.

Im fine, im used to it Eren thought as blood rushed towards his ears as the pain eased away into nothingness.

Soon enough darkness took over him and all Eren saw was a black void.

He never did get to see the face of his attacker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, DONT KILL ME! I went a bit off script but I think that everyone needs to see the sad side of being an iris zero.  
> PLEASE COMMENT AND ENJOY!!!


	3. The curse of an iris zero.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and friends finds Eren, but its worse then they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhahahah, this is sad. Im not too proud of this chapter because its just morbid.  
> PLEASE COMMENT.  
> WARNING- BLOOD.

Eren never showed up at school the day after Levi became student council president, Levi had searched far and wide for the boy but nobody had seen him that day. Not even Eren's friend Armin had encountered him, the boy was worriedly fidgeting with his shirt sleeve while Levi and his friends pilled around him asking questions.

Armin was a seemingly quiet person who always spoke him mind.

Petra had mentioned once that she had never seen the blonde lie, she was talking to Erwin at the time but something felt off about the little blonde whom Erwin had decided that he was in love with. Armin was not the suitable person to locate Eren that day so he wondered off to see if any others where.

"Levi I don't think that he came into school today, I mean you said it yourself that he showed off too much. Maybe he just wanted to stay clear of the school today" Hanji exclaimed, she was getting bored of the endless searching for the brunet.

"But wouldn't that cause even more exposure Hanji, if you purposely avoided school the next day then it would draw attention wouldn't it" Erwin replied, he was always analysing the situation and this time Levi agreed with his thought pattern.

Suddenly the raven noticed something in his peripheral vision, a white wing.

He was trying to locate the person who was suitable to find Eren but he never expected the boy to hang out with someone like this. The man had piercings all over his face, including his cheeks, in all honesty it looked terrifying.

"Where is Eren?" Levi asked with an angry look on his face. The boy looked confused for a moment before his pierced eyebrows raised and he held an amused smirk on his lips.

"Ah, the iris zero. That freak got what was coming to him" the guy growled before chuckling darkly. Petra's lips were a cold hard line, it wasn't an expression that she had ever had before and Levi began to get worried.

"Where is he?" Levi snarled not letting his emotions cloud his judgement. The boy gave a quick explanation of his whereabouts before running off with his mates to grab some lunch.

Levi on the other hand was in a hurry to get to the alleyway beside the school, following him was Petra, Hanji, and Erwin. When they approached the darkness they uncovered a gruesome sight. Eren was stripped almost bare with only his underwear on and laid on his front.

As Levi got closer it became clear that he had a large wound on his back.

On his flesh was the words 'iris zero' carved by a knife with a lot of accuracy.

Hanji audibly gasped at the horrific sight, his face was bleeding and eye swollen. Levi noticed that his head must have been forced into the gravel several times to cause the bleed from his scalp.

Everything remained still for a moment until Erwin grabbed his phone and began to ring an ambulance. Nobody made any attempt to move Eren's body but Petra checked his pulse.

"He's breathing, its shallow but there. God. Its no secret that I don't like Eren but gosh, what did he do to deserve this?" She asked swallowing the scream and turning it into a shaky voice.

Hanji looked down at her feet trying to hide the tears that were streaming from her eyes, Levi knew that she didn't like to see such violence but didn't want to leave just in case she was needed.

"I, I Eren, I wow. Even like this he looks so beautiful. Like an angel whose wings have been clipped" Levi muttered hoping that nobody would hear his analogy. Unfortunately from the look that Erwin gave him, he knew that he had been found out.

Soon an ambulance pulled up outside the school and paramedics rushed to the boys aid. Many of them gasped at the disgusting mess that the bastards had made of Eren's beautiful body.

"Are any of you going to go to the hospital with him or is he going on his own?" The lady medic asked, it was a question that held no brutality despite the guilty tone. Everyone looked at each other before coming to a decision.

"Levi should go, he knows Eren much better than any of us and I am sure that once I tell Armin he will meet you down there" Erwin stated wanting Levi to be with Eren once he woke up for the ravens own sanity more than for Eren's sake.

Levi got into the ambulance wishing everyone a quick goodbye before they set off. He stared at the brunet who by this point had lost quite a bit of blood. He decided that he wanted to hold Eren's cold hand before they left anywhere and grasped the boys fingers.

"You seem like you really care about this boy" the lady medic whispered without thinking about what she was saying.

"I do, though he doesn't know it, I just hope that once he is awake I can tell him. He deserves to know" Levi replied sounding strangely confident.

The lady smiled at his decision before checking Eren's vitals. 

It took two hours for Eren to wake up from the beating, two hours of pure torture to the incredibly worried raven haired boy. When he finally stirred Levi physically jumped out of his seat wanting to see Eren's breathtaking eyes open once more.

"Oww, where am I?" Eren asked groggily before looking into Levi's eyes. The raven cracked a smile making the brunets eyebrows furrow questioningly.

"Your in the hospital Eren, so you remember what those awful pricks did to you?" He asked wanting the brunets side to the story.

"Not really, I remember being pushed to the ground but that's about all" Eren muttered wanting to know his full injury's before anyone said anything else.

"Okay, Mr Yeager, how are you feeling?" The nurse asked cautiously with a large smile on his face.

"Im okay I guess" Eren answered quietly, the nurse frowned a little before walking out of the room to fetch a doctor. Eren didn't want to tell Levi that he knew the nurse who was tending to him, she used to work with his father whom he wished that nobody would bring up around him again.

When the doctor walked through the door Eren wanted to curl up into a ball and die because the man was Grisha's old friend Hannes.

"Hey Eren my boy. It's been a while since I've seen you in here. Are you still living with Mikasa?" He asked with a friendly grin etched onto his face.

"Hey Hannes. Yeah im still living with her" Eren cautiously answered before leaning towards Levi more than he intended. Eren could practically feel Levi's body pressed up against him.

"Yeah. Umm im sorry Eren. It seems that you have a rather large knife wound on your back and a mild head injury. Luckily you've got no broken bones but we will have to stitch up your back is that alright" he announced before walking pulling out a needle.

"No, no leave me alone!" Eren screamed and jumped into Levi's lap. The doctor left the room quickly escaping Eren's panic attack.

The raven reacted quickly, he calmly stroked Eren's hair to sooth the look of horror from the perfect boys face.

Honestly, he would never expect the seemingly stoic Eren to have such a strange past, sure he knew that iris zero's were typically bullied but there were many things about his that just didn't make sense.

Why did Eren know the doctor?

Why was he afraid of needles?

Eren seemed to have fallen asleep in his arms by the time that Levi came out of his thoughts. The boy looked to peaceful like that, his bangs carefully fell against his face as his chest moved steadily up and down. He seemed content, almost like he was much more comfortable in Levi's arms then being on the much comfier hospital bed.

Levi of course wouldn't complain, he truly liked the boy that was laid on his lap and wanted his to stay there as long as possible. He desperately hoped that the brat wasn't pretending to sleep as he placed a chaste kiss to the brunets forehead before lifting him onto the bed.

It seemed like no time at all that Eren had slept before he woke up with a delicate smile playing on his lips. In the time it had taken for Eren to awaken, two nurses had visited nattering about how Eren was a regular at the hospital and they also mentioned something about the boys 'mysterious' father.

He had also gotten three overly enthusiastic text messages from a certain 'shitty glasses' asking about Eren's condition. 

"Hey sleepy are you okay?" Levi asked a still tired looking brunet who had gotten way more drama than a normal student all in one day.

"How long was I asleep for?" Eren questioned in reply to the raven. He ignored the fact that Eren had countered his own question because he guessed that the brat was already having an incredibly shitty day.

"About an hour, the nurses say that they will discharge you soon so you don't have to worry about seeing that doctor again, they did the stitches while you were sleeping" Levi explained watching how Eren's facial expressions changed upon hearing the news. To Levi's surprise the brat gave him a large toothy grin in response.

"Thank you for staying here with me Levi and for you know stopping my panic attack" he muttered before looking towards the raven with kind eyes. Levi's pupils blew to twice their original size at the adorable look on the boys innocent looking face.

"Sure thing. Hey, I know that you don't like all of the publicity but I would really like to be friends with you Eren Yeager" Levi exclaimed trying to sound as convincing as possible in his current blushing and stomach fluttery state.

"Levi... I really think that it would be better for both you and me if I just stayed away, I mean I will only cause problems for you" Eren explained with a sad look on his face. Levi felt his heart skip a beat at the fact that Eren was thinking about how to keep his safe but fell when despair took over his expression.

How could anyone this beautiful be so hated?

"Look Eren, I don't care. I think that your amazing and brave and you help everyone around you despite the fact that they may hate you regardless of your actions" Levi yelled as he grabbed Eren's hands in a death grip.

Eren felt defeated.

How could be possibly deny Levi?

The raven always seemed to speak his mind and never stopped encouraging him.

One thing still didn't make sense from Eren's point of view.

Why?

Why did he care so much?

Eren wasn't anything special and he certainly didn't deserve Levi's kindness. Of course he could totally tell why Levi was so gosh darn popular, even though he was blunt there was almost no way that you could hate him for it.

Kindness seemed to seep out of him like it was a natural reaction, the brunet wasn't sure if Levi himself could even tell. It seemed like Levi was slowly changing the way that Eren was perceiving the people around him, it was almost a shout to him for being so judgemental himself.

Even Levi's friends seemed kind and accepting, that was something that Eren hadn't seen in a very long time. He had started to judge people like they judged him, he was slowly becoming a bully. In that moment Eren wasn't quite sure about anything.

Anything par one, he wouldn't push Levi away anymore.

There really wasn't any point in doing it anyway.

Not to mention that he didn't think that his heart could actually take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Good, bad?  
> I went a bit off script here but I promise to go back on track for next chapter.  
> PLEASE COMMENT.


	4. A Liars tale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Petra Ral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a bloody long time and for that I beg your forgiveness.  
> I had school and exams and Ahhh! I am so sorry but we are back on plot track now so please enjoy and comment!  
> Yeah comment.

Petra.

Petra Ral.

That's the name of one of Levi's best friends in the whole entire world.

She has shoulder length red hair and beautiful warm brown eyes.

She also hates liars.

Since she was a young child she knew when people were lying around her, every single one of them.

They were all liars.

Petra grew to despise those who constantly lied and started to shun those whom she caught lying at any given time.

Her heart was effected by the hatred of others who chose to purposefully lie in the intent of hurting others. The people that she was interested in was completely made up of those whom she had never seen lie, of course most of these people had no reason to lie.

Their lives were too perfect to involve lying about anything or anyone.

With Petra though, it didn't actually matter.

When it came to people she only cared if they were or were not liars.

There was no excuses when it came to those who lied.

Nobody was allowed to do it, lying only hurt others after all.

Their were those whom she had seen lie and yet hadn't hated though.

Only a few.

Still their was one person who she hated above all the rest.

One person who she could never forgive, this person was Eren Jaeger. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Miss Nanaba, I finally chose my job application dream" Petra said with a huge grin plastered on her face, she was honestly looking forward to telling her homeroom teacher who always seemed to be there for her whenever she needed help.

The teacher also had never been caught lying to her or anyone else for that matter, not until today that is.

"A police officer? I think that suits you, at that moment Miss Nanaba had committed a heinous crime, Petra was furious about the fact that the teacher had lied to her and lunged forward smacking the teacher in the nose and forcing the lady to fall backwards.

"How could you?" Petra screamed as she ran away from Miss Nanaba's confused and slightly delirious body. Well, that's what happened according to the report that was filed by the teacher about the event.

To say that Levi was shocked about what had occurred was an actual understatement. Erwin had told him, he had looked incredibly frazzled as he wondered up to Levi to gush out the news. Hanji looked just as startled as the raven himself but it didn't stop her from issuing a full blown questions session straight of the bat when finding out.

Erwin of course couldn't answer all of the ridiculous questions that were blaring from the woman as Levi pondered asking Petra himself. She wouldn't lie after all, it was in her blood to tell the truth though maybe she wouldn't give an answer in order to get out of both situations.

The red-head happened to be incredibly stubborn when it came to two people in her life, Levi and now surprisingly Eren.

Their history it seemed was more severe than he originally analysed and he therefore was weary of bringing up the boys name in anything that they were doing.

When he asked the girl he got the answer that he originally expected. Petra, who was now facing expulsion just shrugged off the question as if she didn't actually care about what was going to happen to her.

This not only startled Levi but made him incredibly curious about what was going on with her home room teacher. Petra would usually tell him everything, they had known each other a long time and therefore they were very close.

She blankly stared at him as he looked into her caramel eyes in order to ask her what happened and only received a blank, vague reply in return for his worry. He personally believed that only one person could help him unravel the mystery of what was going on in Petra Ral's head and that person was in fact Eren.

He, however definitely wouldn't be pleased with the predicament that Levi was about to push upon him.

First of all though, Levi would have to find the brunet beauty in order to ask him for his help. Levi had used his Iris to locate a person who would be able to tell him where Eren and his little mushroom haired friend Armin ate lunch. It was surprisingly easy and he made his way up there with time from dinner still remaining.

"Eren, I need your help!" Levi yelled at the boy giving him a quick bow as an apology for interrupting his lunch.

The now recovering brunet just blinked up at the raven before nodding to himself.

"Levi, you know that I am not your maid right?" Eren asked with a fed-up look etched onto his face. Levi nervously rubbed his head hoping that this wasn't Eren's was of telling him to leave him alone.

"Sorry, yes I know but I need your help my friend is going to get expelled for punching a teacher" Levi explained in a rushed and angsty tone. The tanned male was confused, how was he supposed to help someone who physically attacked a teacher without a valid reason for doing so.

"Eren, I need you to help me find out why she did what she did" Levi announced as Armin strutted through the door. 

The blonde gave a weary look in his friends direction before listening into the conversation between the council president and Eren.

"Look, I need to know why Petra did it and only you can hel..." Levi was cut of by the brunet's angry looking expression yelling "how dare you think that I will help Petra Ral, she deserves everything that she gets".

The raven watched his absolutely stunning friend scuttle away slamming the roof door behind him.

"I guess that he really wouldn't do it this time" Armin sighed as he gave his insight on the situation to Levi.

"What do you mean?" Levi questioned anxiously, he really did want to know what happened between Petra and Eren in the past.

"You know about Eren's minimum exposure policy right, well it seems that Petra was the one who outed him as an Iris Zero in the first place so his trauma and torment revolves around her" Armin declared as he watched for any recognisable emotions to appear on the ravens mostly stoic face.

To be honest Levi hadn't even imagined that Petra could do something like that to another person, she was always nice and sweet.

Even though everything was starting to make sense, he still couldn't understand why his beauty wouldn't help out Petra. So they had bad things happen in the past, it didn't really matter at the moment so who really cared. It was for this reason that Levi greeted Eren at the gates when he was walking home.

It was this reason why when Eren asked whether he knew why he wouldn't help he replied with a simple 'no'. Levi couldn't just let his friend be expelled for something that she clearly must have had a good reason for doing. 

Eren felt Levi's gaze, it was intense and strong as he walked away from the raven who clearly wasn't going to give up on Petra. His heart hammered in his chest at the loyalty of Levi whom he had originally thought of as someone who had too many friends to care for someone like Petra.

Or anyone in particular for that matter. He of course didn't want to help someone who clearly hated him.

The fiery red-head had caused Eren so much pain over the years, some of the events that started that day, the day she outed him as an Iris Zero were too unbelievably painful to even mention out loud. He was so lost because of her for so long... So very long.

Even so, the look of devotion and power in Levi's eyes were enough, just enough to tell him that he needed to help Petra. Just this once. Eren spent the remainder of the night wondering how and or why she would have punched a teacher like Miss Nanaba.

Armin had happily given him the details that the blond new about the event as he knew about Levi asking for help on the matter.

"Does Petra have any special relationship with Miss Nanaba?" Eren asked curiously.

"Her home room teacher. I am in the same class as her but im guessing that you didn't know that" Armin explained with a teasing voice. Eren felt his heart twitch in guilt as he listened to his best friends statement.

'Miss Nanaba, she's twenty five years old and is quite well liked by the students' he thought.

"Hey, Armin when do people lie?" Eren asked mournfully.

Silence came from the other end of the phone before a voice replied "To protect something, your honor or appearance, bonds with others. Of course I don't lie so she has an interest in me, I have nothing that I'd need to lie to protect" he stated.

Eren pondered his words before an answer struck him.

"Armin, they were discussing her future plans right, what did Petra put down?" he asked confidently.

"I think a police officer, it actually suits her in my eyes" Armin answered. The brunet smiled.

"Me too" he said before continuing.

"How in fact does Petra see lies? Do you know what they look like to her?" Eren questioned Armin quietly.

"Apparently, she see's them as tails, like your telling a tale" he replied with a tone that told Eren that on the other end of the phone Armin was smirking at his little quirky joke.

"Thanks' Armin, I think I can take this job on now" the brunet quipped, before saying goodnight and shutting the phone. 

Levi had no clue how exactly he would get Petra to tell him what happened between the teacher and herself. He had been walking down the corridor contemplating his options when he noticed a familiar blond boy seemingly listening to another conversation.

He walked up and began to question Armin before hearing a well-known voice.

"You now Levi actually asked me to help you, how funny is that. Just know Petra, I would never help you" Eren clearly said before footsteps indicated that the boy had walked off. He heard a startled gasp before Armin and he looked round the corner to see a shell-shocked Petra staring in the gorgeous boys direction.

"He's such a liar" Armin giggled before turning on his heels in front of the red-head, he clutched a book close to his chest and skipped off in the opposite direction of his best friend.

"What just happened?" Levi asked the girl who was looking to the floor almost like she was questioning the floors intentions.

"I don't really know" she muttered.

The raven understood that she saw a tail on the boy who had lied when he said that he wouldn't help her. He really was the most incredible and beautiful person that Levi had ever come across.

Levi couldn't wait to find the boy, what had he figured out about the case?

He soon managed to capture Eren and questioned him about the case, the brunet was vague as always but had asked the raven to call both the teacher and Petra to the room. His specific instructions were that they were to call each other to the room without either knowing about it.

This of course meant that Levi and Eren could see two obviously confused and slightly annoyed women wondering why on Earth the other had summoned them to the room. Eren had managed to push Levi into another room where there was a microphone to talk to them through the room.

"Excuse me, I actually called you both here" Eren mumbled shyly.

The two people in the room looked angry.

"I wanted to clear up the misunderstanding between you two, im afraid that I don't like being seen by others please forgive me but anyway I think that Petra hitting you wasn't strange since she can see through lies" Eren stated calmly.

The teacher froze, her entire body seemed to tense as she looked mortified by the brunets words.

"You can?" Miss Nanaba questioned the girl who was now staring at her feet.

"Miss you may not know this but Petra trusted you and when you lied about her future she felt betrayed. Though I am curious, why did you lie Miss?" He added quietly as if to emphasise the point. Once again the teacher went visibly pale.

"Everyone knows that Petra would suit being a police officer since her sense of justice is greater than most peoples though you knew for a fact that she wasn't suited to it, although your age means that you could though rare, have an iris yourself" Eren finished and waited for the reaction from both of the women in the room. 

Levi's face contorted as he realised what had happened. He was utterly taken aback by Eren, how had he worked out all of this on the little information he was given. This boy was not only breath-takingly stunning but his mind, it was incredible.

"Im guessing that your iris is a bit like Levi's, seeing if someone is suitable or maybe even seeing their vocations. Then again you couldn't just tell Petra that she had no potential in that field right?" Eren continued.

Levi tensed when his name was mentioned but then again he was enthralled in the way Eren was explaining the situation, so anyone could figure out what he was implying.

"Of course, how could I say something so incredibly cruel!" Miss Nanaba shouted, tears were falling down her face as she yelled out as if she couldn't hold them in anymore. Levi couldn't just stand by and let the teacher feel sorry for herself.

He quickly grabbed Eren's shirt and yanked him out the room.

"We aren't that weak! You could tell us if we can't do that but we won't give up just because we are not suited to something!" Levi screamed, Eren noticed little sparkles surrounded the boy as he yelled out.

The brunet just stood next to him looking dumb-founded.

"Then again why did you never give away why you hit her? I could never figure it out." Eren quietly added.

Petra looked defensively at Eren before yelling "because I didn't want my Iris to be exposed".

Eren shook his head at the girl effectively confusing Levi.

"You don't like lies that protect oneself. You lied because you didn't want Miss Nanaba's Iris to be exposed. Once the other teachers knew that she had one then they would treat her differently because they wouldn't be able to understand her" Eren concluded before lightly smiling at the teacher reassuring her.

He looked towards Petra once more.

"Petra, your iris makes others uncomfortable so you could clearly understand how Miss Nanaba would have felt, that's why you couldn't tell others why you hit her".

The teacher broke down in tears once more as Petra stated that the teacher had also lied for her. Suddenly they embraced each other as if to make up for their sins. 

Levi smiled down at the nervous brunet who was looking at the two girls with a satisfied look on his face.

"To think that they both lied to protect each other" Levi announced nonchalantly before shaking his head.

"Your wrong, nobody lied" Eren stated "they just both kept the truth a secret".

Levi was once again thrown off course by the boys carefully chosen words that were truly inspiring and sweet. "After all, things like lies told for the sake of other don't need to be punished right?" Petra heard his soft words and looked at him for a moment before smiling.

After that it seemed like Petra's exclusion was dismissed by the teacher running into the teachers lounge yelling that it was all a huge misunderstanding and that she really didn't deserve to be punished. The sky had turned a crimson colour as they left the school.

An amber haze flushed against the sunset making the clouds disappear into the honey-like horizon. Birds chirped loudly as if to signal the victory of Levi and his friends, their songs overtook the rustling of the movement that was the group finally leaving the school grounds after a very long and tedious day. 

Levi was slowly wondering out beside his adorably lit friends whom looked completely angelic while being illuminated by the dying sun rays.

"Levi!" A voice interrupted his ogling which he noticed came from Petra.

"Thank you so much, you came to my rescue" she announced while bowing to the now bewildered boy.

"Eren, I still don't trust you" Petra yelled before running forward and turning back in a pose "that's why I would never be friends with someone like you". Petra quickly disappeared into the sunlight leaving behind the secret that attached to her during that sentence was a long curving devils tail.

"It's all thanks to you that everything was cleared up Eren, did you know from the beginning?" The raven asked curiously wanting to know to truth of the matter. 

"W, what n, no I can't read minds" he stuttered looking absolutely stunning as he did so. Levi felt his lips turn upwards as the man stood up to meet Eren's height.

"Your my bewitching hero, Eren Jaeger" Levi whispered before pressing his lips to the brunets.

The boys eyes widened before he melted into the soft taste of the handsome man who was kissing him.

His tongue invited Eren into his mouth before the kiss deepened.

They stood like that, tasting each other, exploring every crevice of the others mouth, getting every taste before breaking apart.

"My gratitude to you Eren" Levi panted before kissing his cheek once more and heading home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, people do fanart and things. Like for me. Isn't that amazing.  
> If you want to do some art for this fiction I would be over the blimin' moon. Honestly I would LOVE to see some art for an Iris Zero and Shingeki No Kyojin crossover that's AMAZING. Please if you do, message me about it, I have a TWITTER AND TUMBLR which is W84UAO3 (I don't really post but still).  
> PLEASE COMMENT!  
> Once again I am so sorry for taking so long!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy this? Did you really? Oh stop it, your flattering me.  
> Anyway please post a comment!  
> COMMENT.  
> Yup there is a box for that. Its like down there. NO NOT THERE YOU PERV. |  
> |  
> V  
> There.


End file.
